


The Blind Seeing the Stars

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Toph Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph's blindness comes as a surprise to the mysterious stranger holding up "psychic paper".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Seeing the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/113629.html?thread=24783325#t24783325), in response to [myfloralbonnet](http://myfloralbonnet.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Avatar: The Last Airbender/Doctor Who, Toph Bei Fong & the Doctor, "seeing" the stars

"Oh, come on then, what's this?" the man asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you _blind_?"

Toph tilted her head and smirked. "As a matter of fact, I am." She raised an eyebrow in the direction of his head. "Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"Well," he drawled, leaning forward, "not particularly. It's only, you don't exactly _act_ blind. No cane, no sunglasses, no silly dog on a leash to drag you around... No, _you_ , Miss Bei Fong, act as though you can see _every_ thing. Everything except my psychic paper." Which he shook before her face demonstratively.

"I can't exactly read it," she explained. When that got no response, Toph frowned and added, "I _am_ blind."

"But you can _see_ ," he said, mystified. He jumped to her far side, then back again. Then really close. "See, look, you can tell where I am. Your head moves to face me."

Toph snorted. "You aren't exactly the quietest bear in the bunch."

"You have _bears_ here?" He moved back, and sounded baffled. "Here? Really?"

"Yeah. It's weird, right?"

"Oh, no, there are bears most places. Not in England," he said quietly, probably to himself, "but most places. I just never get to see them. _Any_ way," he said much louder, clapping his hands and leaning into Toph's personal space, "my question remains: how are you blind and still able to see?"

Toph rolled her eyes, lifting a foot. "I see with my feet."

"With your feet?" He didn't sound like he believed her, but he bent down to inspect her foot all the same. She barely resisted laughing at his delicate touch - he was careful, but it still tickled. "Not with any sort of foot-eyes, I imagine? No, not that at all. Oh. Oh, that's _brilliant_ ," he breathed, looking up at her. "Feeling out vibrations in the earth and mentally corresponding them to three-dimensional shapes and figures! Oh, Miss Bei Fong, _you_ are something else."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Toph said, dropping her foot and crossing her arms, smirking.

After a long, quiet moment, the man stood up. "Alright," he said self-importantly. "How about this? _I_ can show you the stars."

"What?" Toph blinked.

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious?" he asked. "What's out there? Up in the sky, at night? Or what I was trying to show you, not two feet from your face? I can show you everything." He held out a hand. "Interested?"

Toph turned to face her parents' house. The cage she'd been kept in since she was born, only able to escape in secret, in disguise, for a few hours at a time. She turned back to the man she'd only just met, trying to get into her parents' house, who was offering her the world she'd dreamed of seeing.

"Who are you?" she asked. But before he could answer, she'd taken his hand, grinning.

"I'm the doctor," he said, and he sure sounded like he was grinning back as he squeezed her hand. "Shall we?" With a tug, he led them deeper into the Bei Fong gardens, quickly approaching the wooden box that had appeared last week without warning. The doctor opened a door on the side of the box, pulled her in, and Toph Bei Fong was off on an adventure like she'd never had before.


End file.
